Central Boys Academy for Gifted Alchemists
by Canada4Usagi
Summary: Haruki has just been given an assignment. She must sneak into the Central academy disguised as a boy. But her whole mission is compromised when she finds herself falling for her roommate. Ed X OC AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my Ocs and the ideas in my head.**

Chapter one: Fleeting Femininity (Haruki's P.O.V)

"Tell me again, why the hell I'm I doing this?" I ask this question for the tenth time since we started driving.

Someone of my greatness shouldn't be presented with a mission so..._amateur._

Yuki simply smiles in her Yuki-like way; meaning a warm smile with her kind dark-green eyes narrowed in an intense gaze.

" Master Scar gave you this assignment obviously because you were the most qualified for it. I'm obviously too old for it and Riles is out on assignment already, you were the obvious choice."

She then, set her eyes back and continued driving leaving me to take in her answer and process it in my brain.

My eyes narrowed slightly as the logic in her answer set itself in the forefront of my brain.

Eventually I got bored and begun to look out the window, and after awhile that lost my attention as well.

Finally, my mind settled on watching Yuki drive. As usual she drove like an insane person.

After nearly getting in a 18- car pile up( Me: she had hit a car, that hit another car, that rear-ended another car, which caused it to flip over onto another car.. the list goes on. And surprisingly the car was still intact...),i just decided on watching Yuki.

Yuki is my elder sister and one of the only family I have left. Me, her, and Riley were taken by Scar, the leader of the underground nation of Ishbal. All three of us live with him in his hill-top mansion in Cypress.

Yuki is the oldest of the three of us, Riley is the second oldest, and I'm the youngest. Yuki has milk-choclate brown skin, stunning jade- green eyes, and sandy/dirty blonde hair. At the moment, she was wearing a dark-green turtleneck with short sleeves, black dress pants, gray flats,and a long dark brown trench-coat. She had her, surfer hair, as I'd like to call it, tied into a high ponytail with two pieces framing her face.

I ran a hand through my hair groaning when I realized it didn't even go to the middle of my neck. I didn't like It so short.

I groaned for a second time when I thought about how long it would take to grow it all back.

"If you're done moping, I want to inform you of our destination coming up in the next ten minutes." Yuki stated with a regular smile.

But I knew she was more annoyed with me then she was letting on.

I tugged hard on my black tie and fumbled with the buttons on my short-sleeved white shirt, both were nervous ticks of mine. I let out a shaky breathe as we pulled into the parking lot ten minutes later. Stepping out of the car (which, by the way is a 2010 monte carlo.) I read the words written on the front of the building.

"_Central Boys Academy for Gifted Alchemists" _I read.

And again I wondered just how in the hell I ended up here.

Linebreak

A young man about 15 years of age walked down the long hall heading for the cafeteria. His goldenrod-colored eyes were fixated on the small print of the novel he read as he walked. His long, bright, goldenrod-colored hair set in thick fishtail, bounced up and down with each stride. His uniform, which consisted of a black button-up short-sleeved shirt with white trim on the collar, black trousers, black dress shoes, a dark gray blazer, and a pair of white gloves. A silver pocket-watch, an item of great importance to the state-Military, hung from his pocket and glinted in the dim light.

His mind was deeply embedded in the words of _The Surgeon, _his golden eyes skimming across the page 500 words per minute.

" _Wow this guy is corrupt, I feel almost sorry for him. And that female cop is obviously jealous of their budding relationship." _he thought with a hint of amusement.

He was so engrossed in his book that he failed to realize when he had reached his destination until he heard his name being called.

"Ed! Hey Edward! EDWARD, GET YOUR MIDGET ASS OVER HERE!"

Edward Garfield Elric's eyes contorted into an intense glare as a dark aura of controlled rage engulfed his body making much of the lunch room back away from the once calm teen.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU POMPOUS ASS! I'M GONNA REARRANGE THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS, TRINGHAM!" he yelled glaring into the lunchroom darkly.

The crowd parted as the enraged boy stomped to the middle of the cafeteria.

Sixteen year old, Russell Tringham smirked as the 'Midget Storm cloud' as he liked to call it, trudged its way over to their table.

"What the hell, Russell?" Edward asked as he brought the taller boy into a head-lock.

The two younger occupants watched the exchange between the two in amusement.

"Do they have to do this _every_ morning?" asked the youngest of the two,watching the bickering teens with feigned amusement.

"Yeah, they do. Its annoying, but it keeps me entertained." replied the elder of the two whilst taking a bite of his forgotten roast beef sandwich.

"I guess you're right." the slightly younger boy said whilst taking a bite out of his salad.

These boys were 13 year old Fletcher Tringham and 14 year old Alphonse Stuart Elric, Russell and Edward's younger brothers.

Fletcher, who was the younger of the two, was a boy who had yet to hit puberty. He was the shortest of all three of the boys at 5'3. He had short-cropped sandy blonde hair and big innocent green eyes. He wore the same uniform as Edward but with no gloves and a dark-green blazer. He also wore a green snow hat on his head even though it was like 93 degrees inside.

Alphonse was the the second tallest out of all the boys (he was about a foot taller than Ed, because unlike Ed, he actually drinks milk.) he had the same goldenrod-colored hair as Ed except his was cropped short. Unlike Edward, Alphonse's eyes were gray. He wore the same uniform as Edward except without the gloves.

Russell was the oldest of all the boys at 16, he was also the tallest at 5'11. He also had the lightest blonde hair of all four boys and dark brown eyes. He was three grades ahead of Al and Fletcher and two grades ahead of Ed.(Me: he's a senior, Ed is a sophomore, Al and Fletcher are freshman.) He wore the same uniform as the rest of them except without the blazer, gloves, or shoes instead he wore a white hooded jacket and black converse.

After the five minute brawl, with Edward winning of course, all four boys sat at the table enjoying their lunches.

"You're _still_ reading that book?"

Edward's eyes looked up from the pages of his novel to stare at Russell.

"Why yes, I am _still_ reading it. You got a problem with that?" he asked the boy with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I got a problem with that. When was the last time you went out somewhere, all you do is read." the older boy stated with a frown.

Edward rolled his eyes and by now, both Al and Fletcher were both engrossed in their own little conversation about gardening.

"For your information, I do more than read besides there's no where to go that I haven't already been before."

The sixteen year old looked thoughtful for a moment before Al chimed in his opinion.

"You know Russ, he is right. It has been kinda boring for the past few days. The perfect time to pick up that book you never finished." he stated with Fletcher nodding in agreement.

"Maybe you're right." replied Russell.

"I know i'm right. Besides, Ed has much more things to worry about than that. Don't you brother?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah i'm also getting a roommate finally after 5 years.

Russell's eyes widened

"You're getting a new roommate! What the hell?When did you find that out? And more importantly, why the hell didn't you tell us?" He yelled with his arms moving back and forth.

Edward rolled his eyes again at his wild antics as he replied.

"Yes I'm getting a new roommate. As for your second question, I'm the only guy on campus with no roommate. I found out yesterday. And as for why I didn't tell you, the truth is I did tell you,_ Yesterday._ Your dumb ass must have forgot."

Russell's reply was:

"Hey! I'm not a Dumbass!

All three of the boys sweatdropped,each simultaneously thinking the same thing.

"_That dumbass." _they all thought sweatdropping.

It was then that Fletcher decided to change the subject with a question aimed at Ed.

"What is your roommate's name?"

Ed looked at him for a second before returning his eyes to his forgotten book.

"Haruki Sotomi. His name is Haruki Sotomi."

Linebreak (Haruki's P.O.V.)

"How did I end up in this situation?" I mentally questioned myself as I sat in the uncomfortable office chair right outside of the dean's office.

"Damn! Yuki is taking a long time in there" I thought irritated at the thought of having to be here any longer.

I was freaking bored as hell waiting for her and the principal to finish talking.

Suddenly the door slammed open, which would have usually startled me but didn't because I was already brain-dead with boredom by this time; and out walked Yuki with a big ass smile on her face.

"Wow, you look like you just got lucky." I commented then smirked as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"No! I-I-I-I-I would never! I'm waaay too fragile for something like t-that!" she babbled quickly with a deep blush on her face.

"Okay, Okay, calm down. I was only playing. Jeez! No need to overreact like you did. Hehe. By the way, what did you and the principal talk about?"

She glared at me which made me chuckle.

"I've explained your whole mission to him and his assistant, they both will cooperate with us. As for the rest of the students, none are to know your secret because that might put the mission in jeopardy. You will act like the model student in order to get close to Fuhrer King Bradley, the man responsible for the disappearances of Van Hohenheim and Father Cornello, a corrupt priest from Lior. When you get close enough, gather as much information as you can on him, nothing is to be left undiscovered, you must search everything. You are forbidden to kill or wound Bradley in any way. But I do advise you to be careful on this mission otherwise the Fuhrer will become suspicious of you and won't hesitate to kill you."

I shivered at the thought, but not in fear, in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. No violence("shit!").Got ya. Anything else?" I asked irritated that I couldn't kill anything.

"Yes, I will be back to check on you in a month. Goodbye Haru and be careful." And with that, Yuki left.

I watched Yuki leave with a bit of sadness realizing that this would be the last time I ever see her for a whole month.

"_I must do this, i'm not allowed to fail. I will make Master Scar proud!"_

I didn't realize that someone stood behind me until they spoke.

"Well that explanation was way more exciting then what she told us."

My eyes widened.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Hentai!"

My elbow slammed hard into the person's stomach.

I turned swiftly, my body set in a traditional martial arts stance, and stared down my startled attacker.

And I was surprised to find the principal on his knees clutching his stomach.

The principal was a very pale, very young man with black hair and dark brown intimidating eyes. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt and some tan khakis with brown loafers.

"You..huff...have... gasp...a very...wheeze...tough elbow...cough." he joked whilst trying to catch his breathe.

I dropped out of my stance and raised an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle. I raised my eyes to see the assistant principal standing in the doorway with a hand in front of her mouth trying hard to stifle her chuckles. Epic fail on her part.

"I have you learned your lesson yet? Haven't I told you to stop sneaking up on people, Mr. Mustang?" she teased with a smirk.

The principal, named Roy Mustang, frowned at the slightly younger woman.

Her smirk widened.

Riza Hawkeye was the assistant principal at Central Academy. She was a beautiful woman about 23 years of age with long spiky-ish blonde hair and fierce chestnut brown eyes. She was often ogled by the male students, but none ever got close due to her strange obsession with firearms. She was feared by most of the student body except for a choice few who knew her personally. And now here she was clad in a gray pencil skirt, a white dress shirt, and black 3inch heels; holding a hand over her mouth trying but failing to hide her giggles.

By this time, Principal Mustang had finally caught his stolen breath and was trying to get to his feet.

Seeing him struggle, I lent out a hand to him which he took and I pulled him up.

"Sorry about that, force of habit" I apologized as he brushed himself off.

He waved my apology off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, i'm fine, you just surprised me. You're pretty strong."

I rolled my eyes. "_I'm much stronger than that, that was was only a tap."_

"I'll take your word for that."

He just smiled.

The assistant principal watched us both with a smile.

Suddenly, the principal's face turned serious.

"We know why you're here. explained the whole _situation_."

My own face turned serious.

"Yes, she informed me of this."

Mustang put a hand over his face and frowned.

"Well i'm gonna tell you the same thing I told her. We don't usually allow things like this, its against everything we stand for, but.."

I listened intently for what he was going to say.

"But...I'll make an exception just this once. I only accepted this for my own selfish reasons."

I didn't hear the last part because I was already shaking with anticipation. He handed me a paper with my room number and class schedule.

"Welcome to Central Boys Academy For Gifted Alchemists, _Mr._ Sotomi."

But I was already gone.

**END**

**I've noted that I never described Haruki's appearance in this chapter. I have a reason for that though. You'll find out what she looks like in the next chapter. Yes this is an AU. This will be an Ed X OC fanfic, because I never really liked him with any of the girls on the show. Note, some of the characters might be kind of OC in this story. Also Scar should make an appearance in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Haruki and Yuki would be real characters on the show. **

Chapter Two: The Roommate (Edward's P.O.V.)

"Haruki Sotomi. His name is Haruki Sotomi." I replied whilst reading my book.

"_Wow, he actually slept with her! I did not see that coming"_

Fletcher's eyes filled with curiosity, Al was equally curious, hell, even Russell was interested.

"Thats an odd name. I wonder what he's like." Fletch said curiously.

He rested his head in his palm as he pondered over my mysterious roommate.

"Maybe he's a foreigner." pondered Al with a hand under his chin.

"I've heard a name like that before." commented Russell as he tried to steal some of my fries.

I smacked his hand.

"I don't care where he's from as long as he's not annoying." I stated as i put my book away and took a bite out of my burger.

"I guess thats all we ever wish for."joked Russell. We all laughed.

"I guess so, but to be truthful I am the least bit curious about this guy. I mean who shows up in the middle of a school year? I'm a little curious about what he looks like." I stated taking another bite of my burger.

"Don't they usually send a picture with the person's file, you know, so you can I.D the person after he steals all your stuff. Russell stated both serious and jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Actually I never got a file."

Suddenly the whole table got quiet.

"You didn't get a file?"

The question came from a shocked Fletcher.

"Nope." I stated making sure to pop the P.

Damn, I've been spending too much time with Winry.

"Well thats strange. You're supposed to have a file with all of your roommate's information." Al stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I didn't. Everyone is entitled to their privacy. So? Maybe this guy didn't want people he doesn't know having his information. Thats nothing strange." By now I had finished my burger and Russell's hand was visibly throbbing from all his failed attempts to steal my fries.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll be going now. Although I got no particular information about my roommate other than his name, I did also get his scheduled time of arrival." I stated whilst getting up.

Fletcher and Al smiled at me. Russell just glared at me.

I guess he was still pissed about the fries. Damn, get over it man.

"We understand. You should be there to greet to him. Goodbye brother."

Fletcher and Al waved at me. I waved back.

I glanced at Russell once before leaving, dumping my trash as I walked out the door.

Linebreak(Haruki's P.O.V.)

"_Lets see...hmm..Room N234...Okay, where the hell am I? Uh,okay I can do this, I can do this...wait! Was that H482? Where the fuck am I?...Okay, okay, calm down Haru, take a deep breath. * inhale, exhale. * Okay now that i'm nice and calm I can concentrate on finding this damn dorm...Okay i'm lost. Dammit! If it wasn't for Yuki, I wouldn't be in this situation. She better hope for the life of her that I don't find her because when I do she's gonna wish that she never set me up on this stupid ass mission.. ugh, I can't afford to be this way, i'm wasting time. I've got to find this dorm now! Hmmm * looks around and spots someone. * Hey, maybe that guy can help me..._

I walked up to a guy who was about a foot taller than me.

"Hey dude, i'm new here and fucking lost. Can you help me find my dorm?"

I blinked as he suddenly jumped.

"Ahh!" he yelled as he jumped half way across the hall.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you_( Hell, I didn't expect to scare you..")_. You okay?" I lent a hand out for him to grab, he took it.

"Heh, I should be the one apologizing for freaking on you like that, heh. How uncool." he said, whilst chuckling.

I waved him off with a smile.

"Nah,its all good. I'm Haruki, by the way."

He smiled back at me.

"Fury." he replied.

He had big brown eyes hidden beneath a pair of round glasses, pale skin, and spiky black hair. His uniform was clean and looked like it had never seen a wrinkle a day in its life. He was the typical innocent nerd. Yep, he should be able to help me.

"Hey Fury, i'm kinda lost. You think you could help me find this dorm?"

He looked surprised before nodding.

"I can do that. What's your dorm number?"

I hand him my paper with the room number on it.

He studies the paper and a look of recognition flashes through his eyes.

"Oh! I know exactly where this is. Follow me." he started walking in the opposite direction.

"What the hell? Hey! Wait up!" I ran after him.

Weird ass dude.

-25 minutes later-

I stood in front of the door contemplating the mission in my head. Fury had left a few minutes ago spouting some nonsense about having to go feed Black Hayate, whatever that is.

Now I stood before the place I would be spending a whole three months of my life.

"_I can't afford to fail,i can't allow myself to fail. I must complete this mission but can I really survive three months in this place?...aw, fuck it! Of course I can do it. I must not fail!"_

I gently pushed the door open and looked inside. I was shocked at what I saw.

The place was freaking huge! It looked more like a mansion than a boarding school dorm room.

I walked fully into the dorm carefully shutting the door behind me as I begun to explore.

The place was amazingly and utterly large, it was filled to the brim with stuff.

The first room I explored was the living-room I had seen when I walked in.

Two large, very comfortable looking black couches were the first thing I saw, one was laid out facing the wall to the left, whilst the other faced forward towards the T.v. The T.v, by the way, being a 42'' flat screen from Toshiba with built-in 4D internet and high-tech V.C.R from Sony. Also, a small coffee table sat in front of it, a plethora of DVDs perched on top. I took off my shoes and brushed my feet on the soft brown carpet. The walls were a soft cream color with various paintings hanging from it.

"_I guess my roommate's painter.." _I thought as I walked into the other room.

This room turned out to be the kitchen.

The whole kitchen looked like something out of the Sistine Chapel.

The floor was decked out in mosaics whilst the walls had pieces of crystals stuck to it creating an almost flower-like pattern.

Each of the counters ( the island included) were decked out with cobblestone which kinda made me wonder how the hell someone could actually cook on something like that.

The fridge was regular,surprising, except for the fact that it was larger than most fridges.

Making my way from the kitchen, I noticed two rooms,both had their doors closed.

One of the doors was blank whilst the other had the initials _E.E_ etched into it.

I guess thats my roommate's room.

I careful and cautionly walked up to the blank door, I gently pushed it open.

"Damn!" I yelled in awe.

The room was completely and utterly me without a doubt.

The walls were red and brown respectively and the carpet was a lighter brown. Red curtains hung from the windows. A brown desk and red and black office chair sat a corner of the large room, a Dell laptop adorning the top of it.

A walk-in closet and second 42'' flat screen T.v were two of the other things I found in the room.

But what amazed me the most was the bed.

Beautiful Scarlet bed sheets with matching comforter spread atop a super-soft mattress.

"_I think i'm gonna enjoy it here"_ I thought as I laid down on the bed.

Soon, I fell asleep.

Linebreak(Edward's P.O.V)

On the way back to my dorm room, I ran into Russell's roommate, Fury.

He was playing around with Black Hayate, a stray dog he had found wandering around the school one day.

I walked up to them.

"Hey Fury, Black Hayate." I said whilst bending down to pat the black and white dog. He barked happily, jumping into my arms.

"Oh hey Edward, whats up?" Fury asked as he began to put all of Hayate's toys away.

"Nothing much. I was just heading back to my dorm when I spotted you and Hayate." I stated whilst scratching the pup beneath the ears.

"Oh, I just came from there a few minutes ago. I met your new roommate. He seems cool." Fury stated whilst leaning against the wall, a knowing look in his eyes. I looked at him, surprised.

"You met him?" I asked a little curious as to how they had met.

"He needed help getting to your dorm, seemed like he'd been searching for a long time. So I helped him." Fury explained.

I nodded to myself in understanding.

"I see. So that means he's there now." I thought ponderously.

I got up from where I was kneeling on the floor and handed the now- sleeping pup to his handler.

"I'm gonna head back to my dorm now, Fury. Tell Russell I said to get over the fries, he could have bought his own anyways." I said, turning to leave.

"Alright Ed, i'll see you later." he waved at me once before walking off in the opposite direction.

I nodded at his back before turning towards the direction of his dorm.

15 minutes later.

I had finally reached my dorm. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind me, I tossed the my blazer over the back of the couch. I stretched and smiled when I heard a pop. I then became aware of the lack of noise here.

Where was my roommate?

"_Didn't Fury say he that he was here already? If so, then where the hell is he?"_

I wandered through the dorm checking nearly every room,except...

As I stood before the blank door that lay right next to mine, I pondered what lied behind it.

Just what kind of person was my mysterious roommate? Was he a nerd like Fury? Maybe a sarcastic skeptic like Al? Or could he be an oversexed deviant like Russell?

I shivered at the thought. I couldn't deal with another idiot, I take enough mental abuse as is.

But that only made me all the more curious.

I only slightly nervous as I readied my fist to knock.

_'knock knock'_ I rapped my knuckles softly against the wood_._

No answer.

I knocked once more louder than last time.

Still no answer.

"_What the hell is he doing in there?" _I wondered as I knocked once again much louderthan before.

Not even a stir.

I decided to let myself in.

And saw a body.

And it wasn't moving.

_What the hell?_

**END**

**Again another chapter with no description. Sadly this chapter is sufficiently less words than the last (I feel bad about that...)but I guarantee the next chapter will be longer(and include Haruki's appearance). Also I see I got only one review. Thats great because I didn't expect any reviews so I say thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Haruki would already be kicking ass alongside Ed and Al.**

Chapter three: Fitting in. (Edward's POV)

"_What the hell?"_

Was he dead already? How could that be he just got here.

I sweatdropped.

"_Why do I always end up with the lost causes, did I piss god off or something?"_

I stared at the body sprawled across the length of the bed. I couldn't see the guy's face. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black necktie.

I wanted to call 911 and tell them that I had found some dead guy in my dorm room but curiosity got the better of me as I found myself at the side of the bed looking at the guy's face.

I was utterly shocked and surprised at this guy's appearance.

He had chocolate brown skin and short-cropped snow white hair. His face was a bit round with a bit of left over baby fat.

"_This is my roommate?" _I thought.

He was a fairly skinny guy nearly bordering on the edge of scrawny. I guessed that he was fairly shorter than me but still taller than Fletcher.

His eyes were hidden under his closed eyelids.

As I studied him further( not in an attracted way.), I noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest.

So he wasn't dead. Thats a relief because I just cleaned this room and cleaning up a corpse is not on my latest To-Do list.

I got up from the edge of the bed and walked back to the bedroom door relieved that my first roommate in five years hadn't died on the first day.

But, just as I was about to turn the knob, I heard him stir.

" _Ahh! Oh shit! Did I fall asleep? Oh shit.."_

I was startled as large Ocean blue eyes met mine.

"_Those can't be natural." _I thought as I watched the confused expression on his face.

Dude, I would've been confused too. He had been knocked out.

He blinked once, then twice, then three times. Then a suspicious expression adorned his face.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked curiously.

It was then that I noticed how high his voice was.

"You have some nerve asking me that. This is my dorm room. Who are you?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

He seemed a bit surprised at my attitude.

"Haruki, Haruki Sotomi. But everyone calls me Haru." he stated as he stood up from the bed.

I watched him walk from the bed over to the closet and opened it up.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Edward Elric. You're kinda the first roommate i've had in five years." I said putting my hand behind my head with a slight chuckle.

It was a nervous tick of mine.

He grinned slightly which for some reason made me feel uneasy.

" I guess I should be honored since i'm rooming with the GREAT EDWARD ELRIC!" he finished with a laugh that surprised me.

"Eh? Whats that supposed mean?" I asked my annoyance growing.

I already didn't like this guy and I think he noticed my growing dislike because he replied:

"Dude, do you not know how to take a joke? I'm sorry if I offended you but there no need to be so uptight. Loosen the hell up." he said smiling whilst putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, took his hand off my shoulder, and turned to the door, and said:

"I'm not uptight, I can take a joke." then I opened the door and walked into the living room. He didn't know it, but I had a smile on my face. I think we're gonna get along just fine. Suddenly, my cellphone rung.

Linebreak (Haruki's P.O.V)

I fell asleep. I had fallen asleep. I HAD FALLEN ASLEEP! I wanted to kick and scream. I was pissed.

"_How could I have so weak, how could I have let myself fall asleep of all things."_ I mentally shot myself several times in the face. I opened my mouth but all that came out was:

"Ahh! Oh shit! Did I fall asleep? Oh shit..." my eyes popped open and I looked frantically around the room before my eyes landed on a pair of goldenrod- color ones.

For whole life I had only seen the Ishbalen and Zumbalen males of my clan (Ishbalens are known for their dark skin and red eyes whereas the Zumbalens are known for their dark skin, odd eye colors, odd hair colors, and tribal tattoos.)so I found this guy fairly good-looking.

But even though I found him attractive, I was confused about him being here.

Just who was this guy?

I blinked, then I blinked twice, then three times. Then I pulled on my suspicious face.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me with a surprised expression that quickly changed into one of slight annoyance.

"You have some nerve asking me that. This is my dorm. Who are you?" he asked with annoyance coating his voice.

It surprised me, I wasn't used to someone talking to me like that. It attracted me but pissed me off more. Who did this bastard think he was?

Nonetheless, I complied with his request.

"Haruki. Haruki Sotomi. But everyone calls me Haru. I told him as I reluctantly got up from the bed and walked over to the closet.

I opened it up to see a couple of white dress shirts, fifteen pairs of black dress pants, two pairs of khaki shorts, twenty pairs of blue jeans, a bunch boy's t-shirts (I noted a black one with the picture of white monkey with its middle finger up and dubbed it my favorite.), and two school uniforms; one with long sleeves and the other with short.

I mentally thanked Yuki. When I heard him reply:

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Edward Elric. You're kinda the first roommate i've had in five years."

Then he chuckled, I suddenly had the urge to mess with him. I grinned.

"I guess I should be honored since I'm rooming with the GREAT EDWARD ELRIC!" I said in a loud announcer-like voice, then I laughed.

Suddenly he became annoyed.

"Eh? Whats that supposed to mean?" he asked, his voice laced with it.

Damn, whats got him so annoyed? I was only joking.

"Dude, do you not know how to take a joke? I'm sorry if I offended you but there is no need to be so uptight. Loosen the hell up." I said with a smile as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me, took my hand off his shoulder, and turned to the door.

I watched as a small smile appeared on his face and felt a twinge of something in my stomach.

"I'm not uptight. I can take a joke." he said before opening the door and walking out leaving me hella confused.

But that confusion turned into understanding. I smirked.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

And with that, I walked back to the closet to pick out some clothes to change.

I reeked of sweat.

Linebreak( Edward's P.O.V)

I had just exited the room when my cellphone rung. I looked at the time, which was 3:00 pm.

I flipped it open to see who was calling.

It was Russell, I pressed the talk button.

"Hey Russ, what's up?" I asked wondering why he was calling me.

I swear if he's calling me about the fries, i'm gonna kick his ass.

"_Open the door."_

I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?"

He seemed annoyed by my lack of movement ( he sure as hell knew that I wasn't moving).

" _Ed, just open the damn door."_

I blinked but walked over to the door anyway.

I opened it up to see an oblivious Russell standing in front of me with the phone still to his ear, looking down the hallway at something.

" You idiot, hurry up and come inside." I said as I dragged him in by the collar.

He seemed content that he didn't have to walk inside, I dropped him on his ass.

"Hey! Watch the ass! Ladies love that part of me." he yelled whilst rubbing his aching tailbone.

"Yea, because girls really love the part of you that the most shit comes out of." I stated half-serious whilst pointing at his face.

He scowled.

"Well, be that way now I won't tell you why I came." he replied with a smirk.

"Fury told you that my roommate had arrived and you wanted to see what he was like. Am I right?"

I heard a small choking sound which gave me my answer.

" I hate when you do that." he said his arms relaxing.

"Whatever. Do you want to meet him or not?" I said, starting to get annoyed.

I wanted to get this over with.

He nodded.

I went up to the blank door and knocked on it lightly.

"_What?"_ he answered.

"Someone is here to see you." I reply.

I hear him shuffling behind the door before it opened.

Haruki stood there in a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark red t-shirt with the words ' I'm a killer, killing for fun.' etched across the front in black graffiti-styled letters.

His eyes weren't looking at me though, they were looking right past me.

I hadn't realized that Russell had walked up behind me.

Haru looked from him to me a couple of times before they finally landed on me with a questioning glint in them.

"You said someone was here to see me?" he asked, glancing at Russell.

"Yeah, this guy wanted to see you" I stated jabbing my finger at Russ.

Haru stared hard at Russell before turning back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never seen this person before in my life."

I sweatdropped and Russell chuckled.

"I like this guy already. He has the great Edward Elric on his toes."

Russell put out his hand for Haru.

" Hi,I'm Russell Tringham, Edward's right hand guy. Its nice to finally meet someone that can keep Ed on point." he said.

Haruki smirked.

"Haruki Sotomi but everyone calls me Haru. As for Ed, I'm used to dealing with the uptight." he said shaking Russ' hand.

I glared at them both as they laughed.

"Hahaha very funny. Okay you've met. Now Russ can leave right? Right." I said, quickly rushing him out the door.

He seemed to sense my growing agitation because he jumped out of my grasp and ran to the door.

"It was nice meeting you!" he exclaimed before leaving with a slam of the door.

I stood there a moment staring at the door before turning to the boy standing behind me.

He looked amused.

"So...the Great Edward Elric doesn't like teasing,eh? Interesting." he had his chin in his palm with a knowing look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the kitchen, he followed behind me chuckling lowly.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked as he watched me take different ingredients and spices out of the cabinets and fridge.

He was watching me quite intently actually.

"I'm making dinner." I said whilst taking some green bellpeppers and shredded chicken out of the fridge.

I look at the clock, its already 5:00.

"_Perfect. I feel like chicken stir-fry tonight."_ I thought while mindlessly chopping up some onions.

I had nearly forgotten that Haruki was here until he spoke..

"You cook too?"

I raised an eyebrow._ Too?_

"Too?"

"Yeah, I saw some of your paintings around the place. They're pretty cool." he said with a bit of boredom in his voice.

"Oh..you saw those. Its just a little hobby I picked up from my mother." I said whilst starting the stove.

He looked at me and I saw a flash of purple past through across his blue eyes.

"_What the hell?"_

"Oh, I see." he said, whilst picking a shiny red apple from the large bowl on the table.

This guy is beginning to freak me out with his personality changes.

"Well, dinner should be ready in about a half-hour." I stated, whilst stirring the pan.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a large smile materialize on his face.

"Seriously? Awesome! If you need me i'll be in the living room. Call me when its ready, okay?"

and with that he left into the living room chopping his apple happily.

" _That guy is fucking bi-polar, I swear."_

Linebreak ( Haruki's P.O.V)

I could only guess what Ed thought of me as I walked out of the kitchen. If only I'd seen his face. Oh well, no use crying over wasted entertainment. I could smell the stir-fry from here and it was making my stomach growl. I pouted, then wore a serious expression.

I contemplated over everything that happened today; from being assigned to this mission by Master Scar and my last words to Yuki to meeting Fury, Ed, and Russell.

Slowly, my face etched into a smile and flipped the TV on with a flick of the remote.

A comedy show with some Hispanic guy called Fluffy was explaining the six levels of fatness. I chuckled when he said "Damn!"

I watched about twenty minutes of the show when Ed called:

" Hey Haruki! Dinner's ready!"

I put the rest of the show on record so I could watch it later and flipped off the TV.

Walking into the kitchen, I spotted two plates with stir-fry sitting on the counter.

I took one of the plates and sat at the table. Edward joined me five seconds later.

We both ate in silence until he broke it.

"So..whats your alchemy type?"

I stopped mauling my food for a moment and looked at him.

" I'm a fire type, well actually i'm more of a combustion type." I told him.

He looked surprised for a second before closing his eyes in understanding.

" I see, that a unique alchemy type. No wonder you were accepted here." he stated after a few seconds.

I nodded.

"Yea I guess so. What about you, what's your alchemy type?" I asked genuinely curious.

I wonder what type a guy like him is. I bet he's something cool like creation or maybe something deadly like destruction.*

" Me? Well... I'm a metal type and a creation type." he stated before taking a sip of his coke.

I gaped.

"_A metal type and a creation type? How is that even possible?"_

"A metal type and a creation type? Thats impossible." I said in mild disbelief.

He chuckled.

"Why does everyone always say that? I know it sounds crazy but its true. I'm a double type*. A metal creation type."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. The dinner settled back into a comfortable silence.

Twenty minutes later we found ourselves in front of the TV watching re-runs of Naruto.

On the third episode, he commented:

"How the hell can you watch this?"

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"This show just gives people the wrong idea. And whats with the main character. He's a living example of the stereotype that all blondes are dumb." he replied.

"Thats not true. This show is perfectly fine and the main character is not dumb, he's just fucking dense." I stated seriously in my defense.

It was true. Naruto wasn't an idiot, he was just really dense.

"Whatever I don't think anyone is that dense, I mean look at the dark-haired girl; she practically in love with the guy but he's too focused on the pink-haired bitch to notice her. He's got to be an idiot to just stand there take those punches to the face rather than go with the nicer girl." he retorted.

I thought about that for a second, then sweatdropped.

"Okay, maybe he is an idiot."

Edward nodded then got up from the couch. He stretched and yawned, then scratched his head.

"I think i'm gonna turn in early tonight." he said walking towards his room.

I nodded.

"Alright man, good night."

He waved at me tiredly before closing his room door softly leaving me in the quiet of the living room.

I sat there a minute before yawning myself.

"_Seriously after the nap I had today, i'm still tired."_

I got up and flicked off the TV. I went around and turned off the rest of the lights in the dorm before walking to my own room.

I lied in my bed for a few moments before flicking the lights off and succumbing to unconsciousness.

**END**

**Finally! You guys got a glimpse into how this story gonna be for now. I swear there will be action but for now there will be a lot of introductions. No romance yet either as the characters are just now meeting Haru and still see her as a guy. As for the whole alchemy type thing, It was an idea developed on a whim and will be better explained in the next few chapters. And as for Haru's surprise over Ed being a metal and creation type, its because Zumbalens only know elemental alchemy, whereas metal, creation( Equivalent exchange), destruction, and even her own combustion type are very rare. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. And the question about Russell's age, I needed someone to be older than everyone else but as you can see he still manages to be less mature than his younger counterparts so I guess that makes up for not making him younger. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned fullmetal alchemist, Haruki would have been Scar's apprentice.**

Chapter four: One of the guys (Haruki's P.O.V)

_'Riiiiiing, Riiiiing' * grab* * swing* _**_'CRASH!'_**

I brought my hand back from its outstretched position and groaned.

"_There goes the first alarm clock of the school year..."_

I slowly sat up from my bed and stretched slightly.

Getting up, I sleepily crept over to the closet.

I tiredly regarded the short-sleeved school uniform that hung in the corner of the closet. I grabbed it and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

My hair was in disarray, it stuck out in various directions. Its gonna be hell to comb out. I turned knobs on the shower making warm water pour from the pipes.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt as steam filled the large bathroom.

I stood shirtless, several rolls of masking tape wrapped around my upper torso, flattening my double-d sized breasts to my chest.

I slowly removed the tape, as well as my pants and undergarments.

I stepped into the shower let the hot water soothe my aching muscles.

_"I could get used to this..."_

_One hour later..._

I stood before the mirror with a frown on my face.

_"I look like a fucking nerd. This uniform is so big, its practically drowning me with all this fabric."_

I signed loudly before walking out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, a delectable aroma filled my nose. My stomach growled.

I followed the sweet smell into the kitchen and was surprised at the sight before me.

There stood Edward, clad in only pair of pajama bottoms, cooking pancakes.

But that wasn't the most surprising part, no, it was his arm that caught my attention.

It was entirely metallic from shoulder to fingertips, it was unlikely any prosthetic i had ever seen before.

_" What happened to him?"_ I thought, eying him intently.

I shook my head, deciding it wasn't any of business. I walked up to him and patted him hard on the back, nearly causing him to drop the spatula.

"Mornin' roomie!" I greeted loudly in his ear.

He rubbed his ear and leveled a glare at me.

"Must you be so loud? People are still sleeping, you know." he said with a sigh.

I smirked at him and chuckled.

"Of course, besides those lazy asses should be up by now." I stated, then ran to get the plates from the pantry.

Edward shakes his head slightly and chuckles. He turns off the stove and places the pancakes on the plates. We both dig in.

Twenty minutes later, we found ourselves walking aimlessly through the hall towards our first class of the day.

Upon getting to our first class, Edward walked to his seat which was in the front row. Shrugging, I sat in the seat behind him.

Minutes later, everyone walked through the door.

I smirked at them as they sent questioning glances my way.

"Who's the new guy?"

"I don't know."

"He's weird looking."

"He looks kinda girly."

I scowl slightly and send a fiery glare their way. I inwardly smirk as they recoil form the intensity of my glare.

I muster up my best man voice as I deepen the glare.

"Who are you calling girly, asshole?" I ask, clenching my fist for added effect.

To get the best entertainment, scare a bunch of boys so hard they piss themselves.

All them look at me, look at each other and walk to their seats and begin to remove different items from their backpacks, I even saw one guy pull out a bayonet.

I stare at them and poke Edward's in the shoulder.

"Yo, Ed! Whats going on? Why's everyone pulling a '300'?" I ask as I continue to watch the other boys, closely.

Was that a rocketlauncher just now? And...a Katana? Oh hell no! What have I gotten myself into?

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as Edward pulls two 9mm pistols from his backpack.

I back away slowly as he rises them up to shoot something across the room.

The body of a rat slumps to the floor, its head blown clean off.

I shiver slightly as he smirks.

_"Oh shit! Him and Yuki are one in the same! Damned sharp- shooters!"_

Suddenly, the whole class gets quiet.

I blink at them as they all turn to the door.

Behind the door I can see a shadow moving slightly.

_"Dammit!"_

My eyes widen at the familiar voice.

_"Oh hell no! Not him! What is he doing here?"_ I think as the shadow continues to move behind the door.

Suddenly, the knob turns and the door is thrust open.

I jump from my seat and point at the stranger.

**"YOU!"** I exclaim.

Snowy white eyes meet mine. I flinch slightly.

His next words shock me to the core.

"Do I know you?"

**And that's that...Unfortunately another short chapter. School is stressful and I've kinda had some bad writer's block when it came to this story, but at least this is something. I'll try and start the next chapter soon and the mystery man will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I'm working on several more stories; some posted and some not posted, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I promise it will be my first priority. Also, the next chapter of Hetalia: Alliance will probably be posted tonight as well, so after you read and review, go read that story and leave me a review telling me how it is. Last thing, I have a big idea for a series that I'm going to be posting on this site. NOTE: It is an X-over with various crossovers and side stories. I guess thats all.. until next time.**


End file.
